Lord of Games' Videogame Factory
The Lord of Games' Videogame Factory is the headquarters of the Lord of Games'. Located on the highest point of Showdown Town, on a hill, the factory has the entrance to Spiral Mountain. Banjo and Kazooie fall from here at the beginning of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. The factory has the form of a typical arcade machine with a joystick and two red buttons. On screen, pixelated image of L.O.G. coat, as he himself in person at the foot of the factory. If you hit L.O.G. or he moves (even when he plays Pong with himself or his two mice run through his body) the screen with his image pixel represents the movement in real time. If L.O.G. disappears from the hill, the screen won't display anything. It is built with stone, with metallic plates patterned with Jiggys. The factory has many tubes that connect with almost all its parts, and has numerous windows, large and small. They have an old style. Below, the plant has a circular shape. In addition, over the door is the home of Banjo (which can be accessed when you have 75 Jiggies in the Jiggy Bank) and sides, in columns, buttons of the Xbox 360, A, B, X and Y. Behind, the factory has a strange sphere that changes colors from time to time. There are tubes that reach the ground through which the viscous liquid that feeds the ball up quickly. On the right side of the factory, you'll find a Wrench-it Bolt. It exempt game globes, needed to open new worlds. Below, on the left, there's Spiral Mountain's Jig-O-Vend. If you drive the Trolley up to the red wire that is near the back of the plant you can climb to its height. Scale down the cable and then you must do a complete circuit of the tubes of the building, because the cable is cut and passes electricity by it. After passing the front of the screen, you keep climbing and you upstairs for a cylinder with a wire. Swing with Banjo and Kazooie to get to the top of the factory. There you find a Mumbo Crate that contents Cruisin' Light (x2), Plant Pot, Spirit of Pants, Windscreen (x2), a Jiggy Tamperer and several metal poles. If you climb the highest end and you stand to unlock the achievement Head for Heights. The factory also appears in the video game end game sequence, where Gruntilda and Piddles, with a newfound ability to speak, working tirelessly as slaves. Well, only Gruntilda works. Trivia *The factory seems to lack a door to the interior, although Grunty and Piddles are inside it in the last sequence. It may be that the entrance to the factory was temporally replaced with the entrance to Spiral Mountain for the duration of the game. *In Showdown Town, if you ask Bottles to show you "something great" he'll show you the top of the factory. *The zone were Grunty and Piddles are at the final is under Spiral Mountain. You can go there with a glitch. Gallery LogFront.jpg|L.O.G. in front of his factory. LogFactory.jpg|Another view of the factory. Gog'sFactory.jpg|Beta design of the factory. Category:Locations Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts